Jeffrey
This is a list of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures movies and spin-offs made by Tigerman531. NOTE: After Season 2, the title will be changed into Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures. Members: *Jeffrey *Jeffrey's Pikachu *Jeffrey's Meowth *Nathan *Mitsuki *Tai and Agumon *Matt and Gabumon *Sora and Biyomon *Mimi and Palmon *Joe and Gomamon *Izzy and Tentomon *T.K. and Patamon *Kari and Gatomon *Batty Koda *Patch *Mushu *Baby Xion *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Delilah *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Mei and Gabu *Sam and Max *Brandy * Mr. Whiskers *Stuart Little *Margalo *Snowbell *Monty *Blaze *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Kiva *Puss in Boots *Jiji *CatDog *Zoe Cruger *Buck * Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *WALL-E *EVE *Charlie *Itchy *Veemon *Gloria the glam *Penny the wild *Amy the smart *Flora the shy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tom and Jerry *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Sabrina Spellman *Salem the Cat *Baby Tiragon *Collette Villains: *Evil Queen *Grand Duke of Owls *Hexxus *Cruella DeVil *Scroop *Jafar *Shan-Yu *Ursula the Sea Witch *Scar *Gaston *Gallaxhar *Captain Hook *Ratigan *Tai Lung *Gnorga *The Foosa *Makunga *Jaws *Hades *Maleficent *Darth Maul *Jack & Jill *The Swarm Lord *Steele *Queen of Hearts *Count Dooku *Zira *Clayton *Jenner *Plankton *Shere Khan *Sharptooth *Lord Shen (reforms later in the series) *Sa-luk *Carface *Gantu *Soto *Lord Farquaad *Phantom Blot *Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) *Rothbart *Ashcan and Pete *Ozzy and Strut *Madame Medusa *The Sanderson Sisters *Imhotep *Dr. Facilier *The Joker *King Goobot and Ooblar *Smokey the Cat *The Falcon *Darth Sidious *Ludmilla *Rasputin *McLeach *Green Goblin *Red *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Smaug *Gollum *Chester Hoenicker *Bennett Hoenicker *Wilson Croft *Smith and Wesson *Prince John *Buster *Cretaceous and Maelstrom *Dr. Valentine *Muiel and Floyd *Doctor Octopus *Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol *Audrey II *Clavius *Joe Potter and Riley *Professor Thornton, Sabretooth, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike and Deadpool *Venom *Dracula *Stripe *Clockwerk *MCP *Sark *Rez *Ronno *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Rudy *Harry and Marv *Thrax 'SEASON 1:' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Jeffrey and Friends go to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Jeffrey and Friends go to Treasure Planet'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Aladdin'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Mulan'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Little Mermaid'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Beauty & The Beast'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Peter Pan'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Jeffrey and Friends discover A Troll in Central Park'' *''Jeffrey & Friends go to Madagascar'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Jeffrey & Friends vs. Godzilla'' *''Jeffrey & Friends vs. Jaws'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Hercules'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Puss in Boots'' *''Jeffrey & Friends go on The Magic Voyage'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Balto'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Return of Jafar'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Tarzan'' *''Jeffrey & Friends discover The Secret of NIMH'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Land Before Time'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Jeffrey & Friends learn that All Dogs go to Heaven'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Lilo & Stitch'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Shrek'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith'' 'SEASON 2:' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet The Swan Princess'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Rescuers'' *''Jeffrey & Friends say Hocus Pocus'' *''Jeffrey & Friends vs. The Mummy'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Mummy Returns'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Princess and The Frog'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Bolt'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars'' Episode 4: A New Hope *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Seventh Brother'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Stuart Little'' *''Jeffrey & Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Stuart Little 2'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Anastasia'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Balto 2: Wolf Quest'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Lady & the Tramp'' *''Jeffrey & Friends go to Jurassic Park'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Jeffrey & Friends go to Rio'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Spider Man'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Dumbo'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Hobbit'' *''Jeffrey, Spongebob, Spyro, Dave Felis and Friends meet Flubber'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Robin Hood'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Spider Man 2'' *''Jeffrey & Friends find out Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''Jeffrey & Friends enter Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Dr. Dolittle'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures of The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jak, Daxter, Pooh & Friends' Adventures of Hulk vs. Wolverine'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Spider Man 3'' 'SEASON 3:' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Batman vs. Dracula'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gremlins'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends meet TRON'' *''Jeffrey and Friends join Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Gex'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gex 2: Enter the Gecko'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Bambi'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Jeffrey & Friends are Home Alone'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Osmosis Jones'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh: Pyramid of Light'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet George of the Jungle'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Jeffrey and Friends meet Beethoven'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Jeffrey'' & Friends meet Cinderella *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends' Storm Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm'' Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends'' '''Storm' Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fly Away Home'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Home Alone 3'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Don't Eat The Pictures'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: SUBZERO'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Superman: Doomsday'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Iron Man'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Incredible Hulk'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 2'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Thor'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: Arkham City'' '''SEASON 4: *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Green Hornet'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Secret Garden'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Lorax'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination'' *''Jeffrey, Pooh and Friends say We Brought a Zoo'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppets (2011)'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Mighty Joe Young'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and Friends' Storm Adventures of TRON: Legacy'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spice World: The Spice Girls Movie'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Resident Evil'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Small Soilders'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Snow Dogs'' *''Jeffrey and Friends go to Hotel Transylvania'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Swan Princess 3: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Jeffrey and Friends in The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Transformers: The Movie'' *''Jeffrey, The Loonatics & Friends join the Men In Black'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Goonies'' *''Jeffrey, The Loonatics & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men In Black II'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Encino Man'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Jeffrey, The Loonatics and Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''Jeffrey & Friends go Up'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Ponyo'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures with Big Bird in China'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Scooby Doo Movie'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Princess Diaries'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' *''Jeffrey and Friends in Fantasmic!'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Amazing Panda Adventure'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Daredevil'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fantasia 2000'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad'' *''Jeffrey, Pooh and Friends' Storm Adventures of Wild Wild West'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Two Brothers'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' 'SEASON 5:' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Forever'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Hellboy'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' World of Color'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Chalkzone: The Big Blow Up'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The King and I'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rock and Rule'' *''Jeffrey & Friends get Spirited Away'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Princess and The Goblin'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of George of the Jungle 2'' 'To Be Announced:' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avatar'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Speed'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Scorpion King'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Alakazam the Great'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet The Black Knight'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Jeffrey & Friends enter The Forbidden Kingdom'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of'' The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lords of the Rings: Return of the King'' 'Holiday Specials:' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Jeffrey, Spongebob, Spyro & Friends join Underfist'' *''Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' *''Jeffrey & Friends meet Frosty the Snowman'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Frosty Returns'' *''Jeffrey & Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' *''Jeffrey, Pooh, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rudolph & The Island of Misfit Toys'' 'TV Series' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Ducktales'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures with Bonkers'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Looney Tunes Show (2011 version)'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Zoboomafoo'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ozzy & Drix'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sabrina the Animated Series'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 series)'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo?'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Martin Mystery'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Jeffrey, Pooh, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama Island'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama Action'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama World Tour'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Total Drama Revenge of the Island'' *''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans'' Category:Tigerman531